


Allure of Darkness

by Sydney803



Category: The Originals (TV), The Secret Circle (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Animated GIFs, Branding, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossover, Crystal Skull, Crystals, Dark Magic, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Evil Adam Conant, F/M, Good and Evil, Good versus Evil, Klaus Mikaelson Has A Heart, Love, Love/Hate, Mystic Falls (Vampire Diaries), Orphans, Pictures, Possessive Klaus Mikaelson, Protective Klaus Mikaelson, Romance, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Vampires, Werewolves, Witch Curses, Witchcraft, Witches, balcoin, written in the stars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:22:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydney803/pseuds/Sydney803
Summary: Cassie Blake needs a fresh start. She moves from Chance Harbor to a small town in Virginia called Mystic Falls right before the start of her senior year. Will she get sucked back into the world of the supernatural, or will she be able to avoid it and her dark magic?The Vampire Diaries and The Secret Circle CrossoverSeason 3-?
Relationships: Adam Conant/Diana Meade, Bonnie Bennett/Jeremy Gilbert, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes/Stefan Salvatore, Caroline Forbes/Tyler Lockwood, Cassie Blake/Adam Conant, Cassie Blake/Damon Salvatore, Cassie Blake/Klaus Mikaelson, Diana Meade/Grant, Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore, Jake Armstrong/Cassie Blake, Jake Armstrong/Faye Chamberlain, Jeremy Gilbert/Melissa Glaser, Matt Donovan/Rebekah Mikaelson, Nick Armstrong/Melissa Glaser, Rebekah Mikaelson/Stefan Salvatore
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Prologue

Cassie Blake was unpacking her things in her small one-bedroom apartment in Mystic Falls, Virginia, having just moved from Chance Harbor. 

She decided she needed a fresh start after having lost her family and her boyfriend, Adam, who gave in to the darkness. She was glad that he was safe now, locked up back in Chance Harbor with his dad and the rest of the circle, except Diana, who was still traveling with her boyfriend, keeping an eye on him. 

Her other four siblings, three brothers, one sister, had come to town, but surprisingly they weren't evil like their father. They had come to kill her father for manipulating them and their circles as he did with Cassie's circle and her mother, Amelia, circle. So when she broke the news that she'd already done so, they all went their separate ways too. They all still had the Balcoin symbol branded on their right hands. Cassie had taken to just wearing long sleeves and pulling them down until she could find a permanent solution to get rid of it.

 _This year was going to be different_ , she told herself. _I'm not doing magic, I'm not going to be evil, and I'm going to graduate and go to college like a normal high school girl._

Unfortunately, she didn't have the foresight to know that was completely wrong and that this year might be crazier than the last.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cassie's outfit and apartment are at the end of the chapter.

Cassie jolted awake, sweating from her nightmare. It wasn't just a dream though; it was a memory. She remembers standing there with hers and Diana's hands on the crystal skull, her father falling to his knees saying, "Don't do this. We're the same." Maybe he was right, maybe she was just like him, evil.

No, she was different. No more magic. No more supernatural. No more drama. _Cassandra Amelia Blake, a normal high school senior;_ Cassie liked the sound of that.

She looked over at the empty boxes and got out of bed to dispose of them. She threw on some jean shorts, a simple white t-shirt, sneakers, and a cardigan so she could hide the mark on her hand. She quickly broke them down, put her keys, wallet, and phone in her pockets, and walked down the three flights of stairs to throw them in the recycling dumpster. She pulled out her phone and saw that it was late enough that the restaurant she'd passed on her way to her apartment building would be open for breakfast. She hadn't had the chance to go grocery shopping yet. She walked around the building and saw that the Mystic Grill, _kind of a dumb name,_ was just three buildings over. She walked down the block and entered the Mystic Grill, she sat at a small table and to look at the menu.

"Hey, I'm Matt. I'll be your server. Can I get you something to drink?" a blonde boy, who looked about her age, said.

"Um- coffee. Thanks," Cassie said quietly.

"I haven't seen you around before. Are you new to town?" he asked. _Nosy, but okay then._

"Got in yesterday."

"Oh. So are you attending Mystic Falls High?"

"Yeah."

"Cool! So why'd your family move here?" he asked, obviously not knowing that it was a sore subject.

"Just needed a fresh start," she replied quickly. She didn't need everyone knowing that she was the girl with no family right away.

"Right. Well, I'll get you that coffee and let you look at the menu," he said with a smile and walked off.

Cassie was put off by how friendly he was. It made her suspicious, but nowadays she was suspicious of everything. Maybe she was just paranoid. She was startled out of her thoughts when her phone started ringing. _Why is Faye calling,_ she thought.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Oh my gosh!!! You missed the best night. Melissa, Jake, and I went to this crazy club and..." Cassie started zoning out, holding the phone away from her ear because Faye was shouting.

When Cassie heard her pause, most likely to breathe from talking so quickly, Cassie said, "Faye, why are you calling? Wait, isn't it like 4:30 AM your time?"

"Yeah, we just got back." _Wow sounds like a long night._ "Anyway, we kept messing with the DJ by changing the song like halfway through every song," she giggles, obviously still drunk or high from the night of partying.

"Sounds fun," Cassie deadpanned. "You should get some rest. Bye."

"Bye, bit-," Cassie hung up before Faye could finish.

The blonde boy, Matt, walked up with her coffee, "So, what are you getting?"

"Um- I guess scrambled eggs and hashbrowns."

"You got it," he shot her another smile and left.

Cassie was sitting there looking around and noticed someone at the bar. He was drinking at 7:30 AM, which kind of reminded her of Ethan, Adam's dad. She looked around again, but her attention went back to the man with dark hair and a leather jacket. Matt walked up to him, and they started speaking in hushed tones. She saw Matt look over at her, and she quickly looked away, hoping he didn't see her staring at them. She looked up again and saw the man had gotten up and was heading her way. He got to her table and took a seat right in front of her. "Sure, take a seat," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. But he just smirked at her. "Can I help you with something?"

"You're a new face," was all he said, sounding a little like he was suspicious of her.

 _Wow, does this town never get new people_ , she thought and rolled her eyes, "And...?" she prompted.

"And... you look like you've gone through some stuff." This made her eyes widen at him. "I just want to know why you have that look in your eyes."

"What look?" she asked, obviously annoyed with the man that she just noticed had piercing blue eyes.

"I'm Damon. Salvatore," he said, not answering her question.

"What look, Damon?"

"Ugh, you're no fun." At that, Cassie was thoroughly confused. _Was this some weird attempt at flirting?_ "A look that says," he paused in thought, "you have lost people, people you care about, maybe even love." This made her look down, and his head tilted to the side trying to meet her eyes. "That you have left everything and everyone you love and care about because you're scared and you're running."

This made her angry, "I am not scared," she said firmly.

"So, Little Miss Not Scared. You got a name?"

"Cassie," he looked at her waiting for her last name, "Blake."

Matt walked over then with her food and looked at Damon and then her with a concerned look on his face. "Um- here you go. Hey, man, why don't you leave her to eat in peace?" he says, seeing Cassie's discomfort.

Damon looks at Matt and if looks could kill, Damon turns back to her, "Pleasure meeting you, Cassie Blake," he takes her hand and place a kiss on it. But the second he touched her, she got this really terrible feeling; it was cold and dark. It reminded her of when she had been on brink of death... Death, that was the feeling, she realized. She quickly yanked her hand back, startling Damon. He gave her a funny look like he was studying or analyzing her and walked away with Matt following not far behind. She watched as Matt grabbed Damon, and it looked like he was whisper-yelling at him. But Damon just looked back over at Cassie and turned to Matt and said something that made Matt turn and look at her too.

After Cassie finished her breakfast and paid, she left and walked back to her apartment. She got in the building and walked back up the stairs, thinking she should've moved to a building with an elevator. Walking into her apartment she couldn't stop thinking about the way that Damon guy was looking at her like he knew something. She decided to take her mind off of the strange encounter and to start putting the glow-in-the-dark stars on her bedroom ceiling. She grabbed her folding ladder and started arranging them the same way her mother had. She got off the ladder admiring her handy work and pulled her family's Book of Shadows out of her nightstand.

 _This is the last spell I ever perform_ , she told herself. Turning to the correct page, she read it over, then closed her eyes and recited the Latin-based words. She opened her eyes when she heard the sound of a drawer opening. She looked around and spotted it on the baseboard just below her favorite picture of her and her mother. She walked over, placed the book inside, and watched as the drawer blended back into the wall as it if didn't exist.

She walked out into her kitchen and living space and started organizing the items in her drawers and cabinets the way she liked. She set up her coffee maker and other appliances. Once she was happy with everything she grabbed her purse and decided to go grocery shopping. She went to the parking lot behind her building where her car was, got in, and looked at the item hanging from her rearview mirror. It was the broken necklace that once held the power of the entire Nidaros Coven. She kept it as a reminder of what her father had done and promise herself that she wouldn't be like him. She drove a couple of miles to the grocery store and did her shopping.

When she left the store she noticed a blonde girl about her age with what looked like her mother. Cassie ended up having parked next to the mother and daughter duo. The daughter introduced herself as soon as Cassie was close enough, "hi, I'm Caroline Forbes and this is my mom, Sheriff Liz Forbes."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Cassie," Cassie said with a small smile

"Did you just move here?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah, I got here yesterday."

"Welcome to Mystic Falls, Cassie," the sheriff said. 

"Thank you, sheriff." Cassie felt very awkward in this situation.

"Hey. I don't know if you've heard, but I'm throwing a birthday party for my friend Elena-"

The sheriff cutting Caroline off said, "I don't want to hear about any of this, I'm the sheriff so I'm getting in the car, and I've heard nothing," giving Caroline a knowing look and getting in the driver's seat.

"Anyway, it's going to be at the Salvatore Boarding House this weekend, and you're definitely invited."

"Oh, I don't know. I'm not really a party person," Cassie told Caroline.

"Seriously! You're new to town, and you need to make friends. So it's on Saturday, and it starts at 8, but I'll be there all day setting up," Caroline said enthusiastically. She then held her phone out for Cassie. Cassie took it and put her number in the girl's phone. "Great, I'll text you all the details. See you Saturday!" Caroline got in the car, and the mother and daughter drove off. 

_Right, well, this is something high schoolers do_ , she told herself, _they make friends, go to parties, and all that stuff._

Cassie put the grocery bags in her trunk and drove back to her new home. She walked up all the steps again, _at least I'm getting a workout_ , she thought. She walked into the apartment unpacked all the food and put it away.

She sat down on her little couch and turned on the tv to some mindless reality show. After about 30 minutes, she heard her phone ding, she walked over to the counter where she'd left it and saw an unknown number had texted her.

UNKNOWN: Hey Cassie! This is Caroline Forbes. To get to the Salvatore Boarding House, just go 4 miles north of the Grill and turn right and you'll see woods for a while and you'll eventually come upon a giant house. Attire is between casual and semi-formal. See you Saturday at 8 PM! 

Cassie saved Caroline's number and texted her back.

CASSIE: Is it Salvatore as in Damon Salvatore?

Cassie was curious about the man she'd met that morning. She was surprised at how fast she received a response.

CAROLINE: How do you know Damon Salvatore?!

CASSIE: I met him at the Grill this morning. He was kinda weird, and a bit rude.

CAROLINE: Stay away from Damon! He's dangerous.

CASSIE: What do you mean by "dangerous?"

CAROLINE: He's just a bad guy, and you should keep away from him.

CASSIE: Okay, thanks.

Cassie found the conversation odd. How can he be dangerous, but you still throw a party at his house? _Weird_ , she thought.

.....

Cassie's Living Room:

Cassie's Bedroom: 

Cassie's Outfit:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I hope you're enjoying the story. Let me know what you think, and don't forget to kudos and comment. Thank you!
> 
> I do not own the pictures or gifs used in this chapter.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cassie's outfit is at the end of the chapter.

__

_CAROLINE: How do you know Damon Salvatore?!_

_CASSIE: I met him at the Grill this morning. He was kinda weird, and a bit rude._

_CAROLINE: Stay away from Damon! He's dangerous._

_CASSIE: What do you mean by "dangerous?"_

_CAROLINE: He's just a bad guy, and you should keep away from him._

_CASSIE: Okay, thanks._

_Cassie found the conversation odd. How can he be dangerous, but you still throw a party at his house?_ Weird _, she thought._

.....

**"The Birthday"**  
  
  


Cassie decided to repeat her actions from a couple of days ago, she tidied up a bit, got dressed, and by the time she was done it was 11 am, so she decided to head to The Grill and grab an early lunch. Cassie left her building and made her way to The Grill. She entered the restaurant/bar and took a seat in a corner booth.

Tyler and Caroline were sitting near the front of the restaurant talking. "Something's up with your mother," Caroline said to Tyler.

"Like what?"

"When I was over yesterday she just kept eyeing me," Caroline said looking concerned.

Jeremy walked over the pair, "Hey guys!"

"Did Matt make you switch sections?" Caroline asks annoyed. Jeremy just shrugs his shoulders and looks awkward and quickly leaves the situation. "He thinks we're dating," Caroline says to Tyler.

"So does my mother."

"What?"

"We're together all the time, it's not a leap," Tyler says, almost implying they should be dating.

"That's crazy."

"Right. Hey, Care? Who's the blonde in the corner?" Tyler says, his attention switching to Cassie.

"Oh, that's Cassie. She moved here a few days ago. I invited her to Elena's birthday."

"Huh... she's hot."

"Tyler, she just got here," Caroline says trying to hide her jealousy.

"Invite her over to join us," Tyler says making Caroline give him a look, "she just looks like she could use some friends."

"Okay," Caroline says, conceding. "Hey, Cassie!" Caroline yells towards the smaller blonde. Cassie looked up to see who called her name and saw Caroline beckoning her to come to sit with her and her friend. Cassie reluctantly got up and walked to their table. "Hi, Cassie. This is Tyler. Please join us?" Caroline says.

"Um, sure," Cassie says taking a seat across from Tyler and next to Caroline. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Cassie," Tyler says with a kind smile. 

"Oh, Cassie, we're heading to the Salvatore house to set up for the party after we eat, do you want to come?" Caroline says, trying to befriend the girl.

"Yeah, why not," Cassie says with a smile.

The trio finishes their meal and Caroline drives them to the Salvatore house. As they pull up to the house, Cassie's jaw drops at the sheer size of it. "Wow," she says. 

"Yeah. It's okay. Not better than my house though," Tyler says smugly and walks ahead.

"His mom's the mayor, the house is huge," Caroline explained.

"Got it."

They walk in and after Cassie is done being in awe of the house they start decorating. Well, Caroline is decorating and bossing Cassie and Tyler where things need to go making them laugh. Elena joins them about an hour later and Cassie introduces herself and wishes her a happy birthday.

Elena and Caroline are talking while setting up a table with napkins and cups. Elena starts talking about something, Cassie, not meaning to eavesdrop, overhears, but doesn't really understand. "I feel like I have to fight Damon every single time we get a lead on Stefan."

"Maybe he doesn't want to find him," Tyler chimed in from next to Cassie, making her look up.

"Tyler!" Caroline yells in shock.

"What? He's into you, isn't he?"

"The only reason Stefan left with Klaus was so that he could save Damon's life. I mean, trust me, Damon wants to find him," Elena says. She then quickly looks at Cassie and looks like she just told the biggest secret ever. Cassie simply turns back around and organizes the bottles the way Caroline wants.

"But you kissed him?" Tyler says, "Probably screwed with his head."

"Tyler!" Caroline yelled again.

Elena smiled at the uncomfortable situation and looked down. Caroline and Elena look at each other, "I'm sorry!" Caroline says quickly.

"Don't worry about it. Look, yes I kissed him, but it was a...it was a goodbye kiss. I thought he was gonna die," Elena says sighing. Tyler shrugged and turned back to help Cassie. Elena's phone starts beeping, "I missed a call from Bonnie. I'll be right back."

Once Elena left Caroline walks closer to Tyler and yells, "Just because I tell you things doesn't mean you're allowed to know them!"

"Sorry. I've gotta run if I'm gonna change and pick up Sophie in time."

"Wait. You're bringing a date? Slutty Sophie is your date?"

"Hey! It's been kinda slow in that department. And....," he pauses and looks like he doesn't know the way he wants to phrase it, "I am horny all the time now!"

"Yeah, tell me about it, sometimes I feel like I'm gonna explode!" Carolines says, she looks like she wants to say more but stops herself knowing Cassie is there. 

"Yeah." 

There's an awkward silence, "Well. Uh, I hope you'll get, uh, lucky tonight."

Tyler chuckles, "I'll see you later."

"Yeah, see you later." Once he's left, Caroline turns to Cassie and says, "Hey, sorry about all of that it's just there's stuff and then stuff with the stuff and--"

Cassie cuts her off, "Hey, it's fine. It's not my business, and I'm not going to be nosy so we're good." Caroline laughs and Cassie joins in as they continue to set up.

After a few hours, the party is ready and Caroline drops Cassie off at her apartment to get ready. Cassie throws on a red dress, a black cardigan, and some black ankle boots to make her taller. She walked to her car and looked at the medallion again, she shook her head. "No, tonight I'm having fun," she says to herself. Cassie drives to the house, remembering how Caroline got there earlier. She parked by some other cars on the grass and saw the party was already in full swing. She walked to the door and found Damon Salvatore leaning on the outside wall with a bottle of bourbon. 

"Cassie, right?" 

"Yeah," she says awkwardly. "You know I was told that you were dangerous and that I should stay away from you."

"So?" He says taking a large drink from the bottle.

"So, is it true?"

"Do you want it to be?" he says raising an eyebrow and smirks.

She rolls her eyes and turns to walk into the house when her right wrist is grabbed and she's turned back around. Damon doesn't say anything and she's about to yell but sees why he's speechless, he was looking at the brand on the palm of her hand. She quickly yanks her wrist out of his grasp and storms into the house. She was angry, and bad things tended to happen when she got angry. _Alcohol_ , she thought, _I need alcohol_.

She headed to the table with the bottles of vodka and tequila that she'd set up earlier. She poured herself a cup of something, she wasn't sure what and proceeded to chug through the burn. She was small so she was already starting to feel it. Cassie decided that she wanted to explore the massive house. She's walking down a hallway when Elena goes storming past her looking pissed. She walked through the door Elena had come out of and found a bedroom with the largest bed she's ever seen. Cassie saw a light coming from a doorway, she peaks in and sees Caroline drinking something. Cassie sobers up quickly when she realizes what it was, blood, Caroline was drinking blood. Cassie turns and runs out, she rushes down different hallways and collides with something... someone. She looks up and sees Damon. He's annoyed at first but he looks at her and sees pure fear.

"You okay there?"

"I-I saw," Cassie says trying to catch her breathe, "Caroline, and there was this thing and she was drinking it and it had blood--"

Cutting her off, "Damn it, Caroline! I told her to be more careful." Cassie tries to run again but he keeps a tight grip on her arms, he turns her face so that his eyes meet hers, "You will forget everything you saw. You had too much to drink and don't remember," he says trying to compel her.

"What the Hell?" Cassie says, confused. "No, I didn't have too much, I know what I saw!"

"Are you wearing vervain?" Damon asks.

"What? I- L-Let me go!" Cassie yells, but his grip only tightens. Cassie wasn't as scared anymore she was angry and her magic took control and he flew backward and hit the wall allowing her to run. She ran out to her car and fumbled with her keys before getting in and speeding off in the direction of her building.

When she parked, she ran inside and up the stairs. She unlocked her door with magic because she knew keys would take too long. She slammed the door and locked the four locks, she was hyperventilating and all she could think is that she wanted her mom. _Mom_ , she thought. She ran to her hidden Book of Shadows and got it out searching for anything that could explain what was happening. She was hurriedly flipping through the pages when something caught her attention, newspaper clippings about animal attacks. Her mother had written beside it and on it, she had circled words like 'drained of blood' and 'puncture wounds.' She read what was beside it: ' _They are in Chance Harbor. We don't know why, but they're killing innocent people. We HAVE to stop them. Sophie Ann has started growing more vervain for our protection, and Ethan and Charles are making sure that the deeds to everyone's homes are updated so they can't get in without an invite. John says that he is friends with one and that he'll help them. But I know better. I will never trust vampires!'_

"'Vampires' can't be real, but I saw..." Cassie was so confused, and her mother and her circle knew about them, and her father was even friends with one, a vampire. This was the thought that she fell asleep to, knowing that vampires were real and she knew _at least_ one.  
  
  


**Cassie's Outfit:**

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☆ Author's Note: Thank you everyone for reading. Don't forget to kudos and comment. I love getting to hear your thoughts. ☆
> 
> I do not own the pictures or gifs used in this chapter.


End file.
